1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and a control method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, a no-ink error signal in an ink jet recording apparatus is cancelled by an ink tank replacement, and, in case a same ink tank is used in continuation without the ink tank replacement, such no-ink error signal can be cancelled by an operation of a resume key or the like.
In case the no-ink error signal is cancelled by the resume key operation, a no-ink error signal of second time is generated with a threshold value same as that in the first-no-ink error signal.
There is also proposed a method of changing the threshold value to ½ and to ¼ in the second time and thereafter.